


settled into a comfortable silence

by ideare



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: graphics forA Lesson in Lakeside Romantics.





	settled into a comfortable silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lesson In Lakeside Romantics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853494) by [dolly_dagger87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87). 



fic banners  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://amanivuote.dreamwidth.org/19288.html), on dw.


End file.
